This invention relates to hair curling devices which are catalytically heated. More particularly this invention relates to a curling iron including means for automatically regulating the flow of vaporized fuel in response to the temperature of the curling iron.
In the past, catalytically heated curling devices were generally difficult to manufacture. That is, many prior art devices include nozzles for releasing the gaseous fuel, e.g. Great Britain Pat. No. 419,825; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,997,869; 3,563,251; and 3,913,592. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,251 requires its nozzle opening to be within a range of about 15 to 80 microns and formed preferably by the use of a laser.
A further disadvantage runs through the prior art which renders the prior art products ineffective for consumer use as a hair curling device operable in a simple straightforward manner to provide the user with safety, comfort, and a plurality of curls in a trouble-free manner without wasting time or fuel. This disadvantage is the lack of suitable temperature control which is necessary to prevent the user from operating the hair curling device when its barrel temperature is beyond a predetermined range.
The prior art difficulties and disadvantages have been substantially overcome by providing a curling iron which includes a catalyst means disposed in its heating chamber. Vaporizing means vaporize the fuel and the vaporized fuel is then mixed with air and supplied to the catalyst means. Temperature controls means for automatically regulating the flow of vaporized fuel in response to the temperature of the heating chamber is also provided.